The Alfaxmos Imperium
The Alfaxmos Imperium is the newest of the Core Empires, comprising of the historically downtrodden Alfax peoples and their vassals. History One of the first, if not ''the ''first tribe to be assimilated into the Old Empire was that of the Alfax. These hardy people were used by the Empire as soldiers and laborers, and generally considered disposable. After the fall of the Old Empire 2,000 years ago, the Alfax people fared no better under their Dumat, Kesh, and Celestine overlords. The Zechshelm family proved instrumental in waging revolts against their masters, and 200 years ago the Alfax began to rule themselves. 100 years ago, after the Alfaxmos victory over the Celestines, they proclaimed their lands an Empire. The "Golden Peril" The rise of the Alfaxmos Imperium startled and worried the Core Empires; the Alfax lands were rich and plentiful, the Alfax themselves were hardy and experienced warriors. Rumors and propoganda spread throughout the lands of golden monsters with wings and horns skewering infants, raping townsfolk, and pillaging entire cities. Some was gossip, more was purposeful propoganda spread by Empire-controlled newspapers. The Alfaxmos Imperium is still dogged by these rumors, and the stoic nature of its people has fueled even more. Government and Structure The Alfaxmos Imperium is run by its Kaiser, and the Kaiser alone. Tasks are delegated to whomever the Kaiser deems capable of carrying them out, which in theory could be anyone, but in practice tends to be direct family and allies. All governors, mayors, field marshalls, and generals are appointed by the Kaiser himself. The position of Kaiser has traditionally been held by Zechshelm sons, who have ruled over the Imperium since its inception 200 years ago. Military The Alfaxmos Imperium's armies differ from the other core empires in that civilian public works and the military are one in the same; city fire departments operate under the army engineering corps, local constabularies are staffed with army regulars, and so on. Drawing from a population of ~60,000,000 the Alfaxmos armies currently field ~6,000,000 troops- a higher percentage of the populace than the other empires. Alfaxmos recruits are put through rigorous training and drilled regularly. Those showing special aptitude for warfare are sought out by the elite Hussars and given further tutoring. All Alfaxmos soldiers are outfitted with very good quality equipment made by Huss Foundry. The Imperium's land force is arguably the finest the world has ever seen, its navy is of great concern to the Barony, and it's use of flying airships and rumored development of poison gasses alarm the leaders of Kesh and the Celestine Empire. Economy Major exports include precious metals, jewelry, and fine luxury goods. Local economies rely on agriculture, fishing, mining, and employment by the government. The capitol city of Huss' financial sector rivals that of Tethar. Average salary is ~1,000g per month. Diplomatic Relations The Alfaxmos Imperium enjoys warm relations with its ally, the Kingdom of Dumat. Relations with Kesh are, at best, cold. However, trade exists between the two. The Barony is, in theory, an enemy of the Imperium. In practice, trade between the two Empires is lucrative enough to support unofficial indifference. The Celestine Empire is the Imperiums historical rival and enemy. While the two Empires are not officially at war, border skirmishes are common and often encouraged. Diplomatic relations are rarely anything but hostile- letters between ambassadors are filled with petty passive-aggression and smarmy insults. Major Cities Huss Ostburg Anselm Kriegsrest Characters Kaiser Zechshelm Otto Zechshelm Veronika Zechshelm Field Marshall Heck Category:Empire Category:Alfaxmos